Talk:ET3
Sorry, but where is the source for this? It seem oddly specific given that nothing has been revealed about ME3. --LBCCCP 19:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) It's not from ME3. It's called the "ET3", no dash, by the way. I just ran into it in ME2. It's a yellow vehicle in a mineshaft. I'd take a picture for a source, but I'm playing on the 360. If someone does the Blue Suns side mission where you have to shut down their transmitter to stop trapping transport vehicles, it's in the mineshaft in that mission. Boter 04:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Here. Took a picture with my cell phone really quick, just to prove that it exists in-game. Boter 04:53, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, going to move this to ET3. I haven't seen any other in-game vehicles with a hyphenated name, and this one doesn't have a hyphen in it either. Also, can someone get a better screenshot, replace my ET3.jpg with it, and post it onto the article? Thanks. Boter 04:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do it tomorrow if I get the chance, or another day this week. --Spoo12 05:03, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks :) Boter 16:01, February 11, 2010 (UTC) No, I mean in the article at one point it said" Mass Effect 3". Just saying.--LBCCCP 19:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed the ME3 tag on it after I'd already replied. My bad :) (Tag removed, btw.) ~ Boter 00:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Delete Proposal I'm declaring myself neutral on this one, even though I nominated it for deletion. On the one hand, it's an article about a piece of background scenery no more notable than any other piece of cover in ME2. On the other, there is some interesting info here, such as the Haestrom bit in the article. So, in the interests of consistency, nominated it for deletion. I'll let the community decide this one. If needs be, I'll break a tie. Otherwise, I'm pulling a Barack Obama and voting present! :P SpartHawg948 00:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :I say keep. Otherwise we'll have to do the same thing for the M-080, Tomkah, and X3M, and I like the current layout. Alternatively, all four could be merged into some sort of hub article (like we did for Drugs). This would be called "Vehicles", and would exist for all vehicles in the ME universe incapable of spaceflight and FTL travel. Articles for major vehicles like the Hammerhead, Mako, and A-61 Mantis would remain (the Grizzly might need merging too, come to think of it), but the Vehicles article would have small blurbs that link to them. I could whip up a demonstration in my sandbox. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to say keep as well. If we do the hub page option, then I'd have to say that this, the M-080, and the Tomkah, get merged. The X3M, Mako, Hammerhead, and Mantis have more than enough information to warrent their own pages. Unsure about the Grizzly, but that is an issue for another day. However currently, I also say keep. Lancer1289 01:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh. ::I just want to get that out of the way. Now, I'm for the merging. Seperately, they probably don't warrant their own articles, but the combined information is important. Ech0six 02:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I would beg to differ on merging. It seems to me that the issue here is that some vehicle articles (such as this one) don't have much info, but other articles, such as the A-61 Mantis Gunship and the M29 Grizzly, not to mention the Mako, have quite a bit of info, definitely enough for separate articles, and certainly too much to merge. And I'm not the biggest fan of 'partial merges'. It's gotta be all or nothing (IMO), like we did with the Drugs and Entertainment pages. SpartHawg948 02:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Well then if that ends up being the case, then I'd be against both the merger and deletion. The Mako and Mantis articles have way to much information to be merged, and since we are against partial merges, as full merges have president, we'd have to decide on each one independently. In this case, I vote to keep the article. Lancer1289 02:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::If the only option is go for broke, then I agree with Lancer. Keep it. Ech0six 03:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that It should be not deleted. Its not just a piece for cover, its one of the vehicles that appear in the game, even as a background scenery. After all, does it hurt anyone having this article? SoulRipper 07:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) And it's pretty much a unanimous vote for keeping the article. I'll remove the template. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ET3 Name Okay, so, question for people. Have you seen "ET3" anywhere else? I saw it on some crates inside the Derelict Reaper. I'm wondering if ET3 is some sort of company name; perhaps cargo, making cargo carrying vehicles as well as containers. If it shows up elsewhere it might be worth expanding this vehicle to what we know about all appearances of the designation. Boter 18:00, November 15, 2010 (UTC)